That One Night
by katkenn44
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy both have partners, yet can't help but feel drawn to one another. A night when caution is thrown to the wind and the tension between the two former enemies becomes too much.


THAT ONE NIGHT

by katkenn44

It had been building to this. Hermione Granger had felt a pull toward Draco Malfoy ever since they had returned to Hogwarts. The counterpart to her Head Girl role, the two shared a common room that led to their individual bedrooms. She couldn't explain it. The two had resolved their past issues, yet were not close at all. But, they would stare at each other. Perhaps out of pity or interest or grief, their gazes would often meet throughout the day. When they did, Hermione felt completely thrown off her axis. His piercing eyes were ardent, as if they could see through her and understood all she felt. Yes, deep down Hermione was attracted to the silver-eyed Slytherin, but she felt so much more than that.

These feelings confused the Gryffindor. Hermione was with Ron, someone she had dreamed of being with since 3rd Year. She also knew that Draco Malfoy was betrothed to Astoria Greengrass, a pretty Ravenclaw. But the glances they shared were earth-shatteringly intense and Hermione wanted nothing more than to understand what Draco was thinking.

It was nearing the end of the school year, and Hermione could feel the tension building. Draco would stare at her more and more often, causing the brunette to blush or pretend she wasn't all consumed by thoughts of him. Groaning, Hermione closed her Transfiguration textbook for the night and stretched her arms above her head. She pushed her chair back from her desk within the bedroom and stood, planning to get a glass of water from the common room. She pulled her door open, rubbing her eyes, before realizing the handsome Slytherin was also leaving his bedroom on the opposite side of the common area.

Their eyes met. Across the room from one another, their gazes were locked on each other. Hermione's heart stopped, staring at the young Slytherin. His hair was unkempt and falling in front of his grey eyes, which had heavy bags beneath them. The air felt suffocating and Hermione wanted nothing more than to run into fresh air and forget all about Draco's piercing eyes. She had never felt like this, never with Ron. It was easy with Ron; he was silly and the opposite of Draco. Hermione needed that. She needed something easy and mindless. Draco stepped forward, reaching his arm toward Hermione, never breaking eye contact. Hermione felt her feet move toward him, slowly and with extreme caution. He was the only person in the world right now, her only thought, something that felt unknown, yet inviting. In her mind, Hermione knew this was the moment everyone spoke of. A moment when nothing mattered except the one person who did. They were only a foot apart now, their eyes trained on one another. Hermione could hear the breaths of Draco, the only other noise in the room besides her own shaky breath. She felt dizzy and yet, so sure of what was happening in this moment. Draco dropped his gaze, causing Hermione to take a deep breath of relief, or maybe disappointment. She couldn't decide. Then, he reached out once more, grabbing her hand and gently pulling her towards him. Once again, Hermione was breathless, her nose just centimeters from his. Everything around them faded away, it was just them in that moment.

"I-I-" Draco began, then stopped. His pale hand came up and cupped Hermione's face tenderly, almost afraid she would break. Hermione could see the silver irises of his eyes, his effortlessly clear skin, and every single strand of white-blonde hair that hung over his forehead.

"I have Astoria. I'm marrying her in three months," Draco whispered, yet didn't remove his hand or step away from Hermione.

"And I have Ron." Hermione whispered back. Hermione didn't want Ron in this moment; she wanted nothing more than to forget Ron and be with Draco. Yet, she knew it would never happen. Draco had a lifestyle nothing like hers, a fact that could never be changed. They would never work out; they were too different and had too little in common to bring them together. But, Hermione couldn't think of that in this moment. Her mind was only filled with the musky smell of Draco and the way he was staring at her now.

"We have tonight. We could throw caution to the wind and just have each other tonight," Draco murmured so quietly Hermione could barely hear. Her eyes scanned over his face. Draco looked worn out, beaten down, and Hermione just wanted to comfort him. It didn't matter that he was betrothed to Astoria or that she was with Ron, they needed each other.

"Tomorrow, we go back to the way we were," Hermione agreed, biting her lip and looking down. Draco drifted his hand to her chin, using his forefinger to lift Hermione's face up. They both leaned in, eyes fluttering shut and breath catching. Their lips met lightly, almost unsure of what to do. Slowly, they began to move their lips, memorizing what the other felt and tasted like. Draco had pulled Hermione against him, his arm wrapping around her waist, while the other moved back to her cheek. The kiss was sweet and deep, both parties knowing they were on borrowed time.

Gasping for air, Hermione broke the kiss, her chest heaving and eyes locked on Draco. Draco stared right back, his face flushed from their previous activity, his heart pounding and head spinning. Tenderly, he ducked his head and began to line kisses up and down Hermione's neck, causing her head to loll back and allowing a small whimper to be released. Draco found a sweet spot behind Hermione's ear, slowly sucking it in and savoring the scent of the girl in front of him. Hermione gently pushed him away, causing Draco to shoot her a concerned look. Hermione tried to calm her shaking hands, and grabbed one of Draco's, calloused from years of Quidditch. She turned and led him toward her bedroom, opening the heavy wooden door and pulling him inside. Draco had turned once inside her room, slowly closing the door behind him, before turning back to face Hermione. His eyes were questioning her, almost asking for her permission to touch her again. Hermione nodded, reaching for his shoulders to pull him into another kiss. This kiss was just as sweet and yet mind-bogglingly intense. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, allowing him to lift her by her waist and bring them to equal height. He slowly brought her back down again, before moving his hands to her gold and red tie, loosening it before tugging it over her head and through her hair. Hermione couldn't help but sigh, his hands were massaging her hair now, a sharp contrast to the way he used to make fun of her wild mane. Hermione returned the favor of removing Draco's tie, running her fingers over the silver and green stripes.

Suddenly, Hermione wanted to feel more. She wanted to feel Draco's bare skin against hers; she could feel the heat emanating off his body through his white button-up. With shaky hands, she began to undo his buttons one at a time, before pulling the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. Feeling the muscles of Draco, Hermione decided that she wanted to worship this moment and his body for the rest of her life. She ran her fingers up and down his arms, then moved to his chest and abs. Hermione felt forever grateful to Quidditch for giving Draco a beautiful body, running her fingers over his abs and through the small line of blond hair beginning at his navel.

"Bloody hell, Granger," Draco groaned, feeling overwhelmed at the sensations Hermione was giving him. Hermione soon felt Draco unbutton her top and remove it, but before she could protest, he was kissing the top of her breasts and slowly palming them. She had never felt like this before. Draco Malfoy was creating a fire within her that was growing larger by the second.

Realizing their awkward position by the foot of her bed, Hermione kissed Draco deeply, before falling onto her plush four-poster, their lips still attached to each other. Hermione crawled backwards further onto her bed, only to be followed by Draco, who laid on top of her, keeping his weight on his forearms. They began kissing passionately again, while Draco reached around Hermione and fumbled with the hooks of her bra. Hermione sighed against Draco's lips before reaching behind and undoing the bra herself. Within seconds, Hermione had realized what she had done and immediately became self-conscious. She had never gone this far before and was suddenly overcome with nerves. Her hands flew to her chest in an attempt to save some of her confidence, leading Draco to pull away.

"You're beautiful. If you aren't comfortable with anything, we can stop," he said comfortingly. Hermione smiled softly, removing her arms and wrapping them around Draco's neck.

"No, I want to. I want it to be you," she responded, leaning in to kiss his swollen lips. They continued, their sighs and moans mingling with one another and their clothes slowly being peeled off. Hermione knew nothing would be like this again; that it would never be the same with Ron. How could she forget the smell of Draco Malfoy and the way he moaned when she kissed his neck? They soon became one, Draco comforting Hermione through the pain, and Hermione easing her way into the feeling. Their movements began to become more erratic, building to a crescendo that made Hermione slip out Draco's name in a breathy moan and her toes curl.

Catching her breath, Hermione felt Draco plant a gentle kiss on her forehead before rolling off her. They laid side-by-side, turning to face each other, their breathing becoming more normal. Hermione had never been more fascinated in staring at someone. She wanted to memorize every single detail of Draco's face, every perfection and every flaw. They laid like that for what felt like hours, just gazing into each other's eyes and feeling the other's breath on their face. Hermione could feel her eyes becoming heavy, slowly letting herself drift off. She felt Draco pull her in close, his arm hugging her tight and his chin resting on her head. Hermione took a long inhale of air, taking in Draco's scent before she finally fell asleep.

It was early morning when Hermione awoke and wiped her eyes of the glorious sleep she had the night before. Suddenly, she realized that Draco was gone, along with all his clothing. Hermione felt empty. The previous night had been amazing; she had made love to Draco. That was the only way to describe what they had done. It wasn't frantic or angry; it had been full of loving touches and whispers of adoration. And it was over. They would never have another moment like this again; their lives would go separate ways and Hermione felt a pang in her heart at this thought.

She pulled herself out of bed, throwing on her uniform, head muddled with thoughts of last night and the future. She loved Ron. Hermione couldn't imagine a world without him being beside her and wanted to be with him forever. Draco would have to become a distant memory and something of the past. Taking a deep breath, Hermione swung her door open, heading down to the Great Hall. She froze at the sight of Draco in a similar position, standing in the doorframe of his own room. Hermione could feel time stop and her body wanting to touch Draco again. Their eyes were frozen on each other once again, the exact position from the night before. Except, they had touched and caressed and kissed each other now, a thought that was in the forefront of Hermione's mind.

Then, almost imperceptibly, Draco nodded his head at her, before taking a deep exhale and walking through the portrait hole exit. Hermione felt both a sense of relief and loss. Shaking her mind of all thoughts of Draco Malfoy, Hermione squared her shoulders, tightened her tie, and strode out of the Head's Dorms. This was for the best.


End file.
